The Marriage Law
by LindsJ
Summary: Dumbledore and Minister Fudge pass a marriage law and arrange Harry's marriage to Lucius. Much to everyone's surprise, Harry does not object as this falls directly into his plans. Bad!Dumbledore, Good!Voldemort. Harry/Lucius slash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The arrangement

"Mr. Potter, if you'll please follow me. You're needed in the Headmaster's office immediately."

Harry Potter looked up from his dinner to see Professor McGonagall standing over him, looking more displeased than usual. He got up, and after a quick wave to his concerned-looking friends, followed his Professor to the Headmaster's office. Once they had arrived at the gargoyle guarding the entrance, Professor McGonagall quickly spoke the password, "Lemon Drops", then ascended up the stairs quickly, leaving Harry to run behind her, trying to keep up.

Once inside the office, Harry was immediately on edge. Inside sat a smug looking Minister Fudge, a twinkle-eyed Headmaster Dumbledore, and an indifferent Lucius Malfoy.

"Harry, my boy!" Dumbledore greeted. "Please, have a seat! We have many things to discuss. You remember Minister Fudge and Lord Malfoy, don't you?" At Harry's nod, he continued, smiling even wider than before. "Well, today a wonderful new law was passed. It states that all unmarried or unengaged minors over the age of 16 must be matched to a suitable spouse. Now, as your magical guardian, I have found you a suitable husband - taking into account your sexuality - and he has accepted. Mr. Potter, Lord Malfoy has accepted my proposal to be your husband."

Harry sat there shocked. How dare they make this decision for him! However...having Lucius Malfoy as a husband may just fall into his plans. He thought for a moment, then nodded his head. That's when all hell broke loose.

Books flew off the shelves, instruments on the desk shattered, portraits began running. Then everything caught on fire. The books, shelves, remains of the instruments, the carpet under their feet and even the hat on the Minister's head and Dumbledore's beard. The only thing not on fire was the immediate area surrounding Harry and Lucius.

While the Minister sat sputtering in outrage and Dumbledore sat trying (without success) to control the damage, Lucius sat calmly observing his soon-to-be husband. Harry was obviously outraged, but why remained yet to be seen. This destruction was purposeful, but yet designed to not make it seem so. It was contained, so at least Harry had control over it. And lastly, Harry sat calmly, gazing around the destruction impassively.

Finally, Harry let the fire cease. He smirked and said, "Nothing was destroyed, so calm down. Well, the instruments were, but that's fine. Now, I'm leaving, and taking my fiance with me, while you two stay here and fix this mess. Lord Malfoy and I have much to discuss before our wedding and you two are not coming because you've meddled quite enough, thank you very much!"

And with that, he swept out of the office in a manner worthy of Snape.

Harry quickly made his way down to the Dungeons, much to Lucius' surprise. He stopped at the end of the hallway down the other end from the Slytherin Dorms, and began to whisper to a painting of a snake that was guarding the door. Once opened, Harry looked around quickly before ushering Lucius inside.

Once inside, Lucius looked around. He found a medium-sized room, with an open living room, small kitchen, and a door that he assumed would lead to a bathroom.

Harry gestured for Lucius to sit at the small table in the kitchen while he made tea. once made, he plopped down at the table with a sigh. After a sip of tea, Harry put his cup down with another sigh and turned to face Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I be frank?" At Lucius' nod, he began.

"First of all, I'd like to start using first names, we are to be married after all. Secondly, I'd like to know what made you agree to this marriage. I know about the law, but I'd like to know why you accepted Dumbledore's proposal. And speak freely, I assure you this room is secure."

Lucius thought for a moment. He wasn't sure how it was going to like what he said, but it would be best to start this relationship off being honest.

"Dumbledore promised me freedom. I have been a double agent for years. While Dumbledore doesn't know that I Spy on him as well, he does know of my various crimes and less than legal dealings. By agreeing to this marriage, he promised me immunity from prosecution both now, and after the war ends. Also, Narcissa was killed for betraying Voldemort, so I would like to start over and find a spouse I actually like."

Harry appeared lost in thought for several minutes. Lucius figured this was a good thing; at least he wasn't blowing things up or setting them on fire. Finally, he nodded to himself before speaking again.

"Which side are you really loyal to?"

While the question surprised him, Lucius decided to once again answer with full honesty. "At this point, I am not sure."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Fair enough. Now, I wanted to go over some terms I have for the contract. Is that alright?" When Lucius once again nodded, he continued.

"I would like to be taken directly to the Manor tomorrow after the train ride. I would also like to wait until after my birthday to wed. I know most contracts require a minimum amount of sexual activity or contact, and I honestly find you quite attractive so I cannot see that being a problem, however again if possible I would like to wait to have sex until after my birthday. I want to have children of my own one day, and I would like to hyphenate my last name to Potter-Malfoy. Your thoughts?"

Lucius once again was shocked by his soon-to-be spouse, but managed to keep a poker face and not give his thoughts away. He calmly took a sip of his tea. Most of what Harry mentioned he was going to ask for anyway; going to the Manor immediately so he can begin to get comfortable there. He would have personally liked to wed sooner, however he understood Harry's reasons for wanting to wait, and it was only a month and a half away - that would allow them ample time to get to know each other and plan the ceremony. He also found Harry very attractive and knew that having sex with his husband would not be an issue, not that he was going to include a set number of times in the contract anyway. He had always wanted more children, so no problem there. He hadn't expected Harry to want to change his name at all, and he would never have pushed, but he was pleased regardless. Finally, he spoke.

"I was going to suggest many of those things myself, Harry. You'll find no objections from me. Anything else?"

Harry smiled brighter than he had since being called into the Headmaster's office, and Lucius felt his heart warm at the sight. "That's wonderful, Lucius! I'm so glad that's cleared up. There are many more things we need to discuss, but those can wait until we arrive back at the Manor tomorrow. For now, let us go and inform the Headmaster of the contract terms. Also, if you could please let Draco know that I wish to speak to him and will seek him out on the train, I would greatly appreciate it."

Harry and Lucius made their way back up to Dumbledore's office. They informed him and the Minister of their agreed upon decision and terms. Neither were too happy, but there was nothing more they could do at this point.

Harry and Lucius then said their goodbyes, and made plans to meet in front of the entrance to the Muggle side of King's Cross Station. Harry then went up to the thankfully empty dormitory and packed his trunk before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Harry was at breakfast listening to his friends talk around him, wondering how they were going to take the news. Luna shot him a dreamy smile from her spot next to Neville, silently telling him that she knew what was going on and would support him. Harry smiled thankfully back.

He remained silent through the rest of breakfast and the whole carriage ride back to the train station. It wasn't until they got into a compartment and the train started moving that his friends turned to him and started in on their badgering.

"Mate, what's been up with you? You haven't said a word all morning," Ron asked. Hermione and Ginny both nodded in agreement.

"Just wait another minute, guys. I want to wait and tell Neville and Luna too. They should be here soon."

Sure enough, as soon as Harry finished speaking, a knock sounded, and in walked Neville and Luna.

"Ok guys, well you all know that now there's a marriage law?" All occupants nodded their heads. "Well, Dumbledore has taken it upon himself to pick out who I am to be wed to."

Ginny started bouncing in her seat excitedly, believing it to be her. Hermione just huffed and said, "Well, go on and tell us then!"

Harry took a deep breath before he spoke. "Dumbledore has picked Lucius Malfoy to be my husband."

Everyone was silent for a minute before the cries of outrage started.

Ginny was first. She started sobbing and going on about how Harry was hers and only hers. Hermione began a rant on how being gay was wrong. Ron just sat sputtering and mumbling about "Bloody Death Eaters". Neville looked thoughtful while Luna just kept up her dreamy smile.

Finally, Harry had had enough of the noise. He whistled loudly to cut through everyone else's voices and gain their attention. "I am sorry if this news disappoints or upsets you. But I have no control over it. It was arranged behind my back and I didn't know until yesterday. Now, what I need to know is who is still with me and who isn't?"

Harry just received incredulous looks in return. Ron was the first to speak. "Bloody hell, Harry! You're going to be married to a Death Eater, and Lucius Malfoy no less!" Harry nodded sadly and turned to Hermione. "Harry, I can't support you in this! Homosexuality is wrong and a sin!" Harry once again nodded sadly. Ginny was still too worked up and hysterical to say anything. Harry turned to Neville and Luna. "What about you guys?"

Neville cleared his throat and said, "You've been a great friend to me, Harry. I'm not going to let some stupid thing like who you're being FORCED to marry get in the way of that!" Harry smiled at Neville while Luna nodded in agreement and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before grabbing Neville's hand and dragging him out of the compartment.

Harry turned and smiled sadly at those he once considered his closest friends. "Well then, guys, I guess this is goodbye." With that, Harry grabbed his trunk and left in search of Draco Malfoy.

Harry soon found Draco, miraculously in a compartment alone. He knocked, then entered at Draco's nod. Harry put his trunk in the overhead, then sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So," Harry started, awkwardly breaking the silence. "Where are the other Slytherins?"

Draco chuckled. "Pansy went off alone with Theo, and Blaise went to the bathroom."

Harry nodded, and the awkward silence resumed. Finally, Harry sighed and decided to start the uncomfortable conversation they needed to have.

"So, I am sure that by now your father has filled you in on what happened. For what it is worth, I am sorry that it's happening like this. I would like you to know that I wasn't given a choice in this, and really your father wasn't either. I am not doing this to harm you or your father. Things in this war are not as they seem, and I want to help you and your father see the truth. Now, as we are soon to be family, however strange that is to think, I think we should start calling each other by our first names. Also, I would like to hear your thoughts on this matter. After all, this affects you as well."

Draco just stared at Harry in silence. He wasn't expecting this much kindness from the boy he had bullied for six years. After a moment, he shook it off and answered. "I think it will take a while to get used to. Also, I refuse to call you anything that would be parental-'Harry' will have to do. Other than that, I think I'm ok."

Harry laughed. "Draco, I would never have expected you to call me anything close to 'dad'. And take all the time you need to think things over if you aren't. Please know that if you ever need to talk and feel you can't go to your father, please come to me. I do care, and I want to be as much a family as possible."

Draco nodded, and the rest of the train ride was spent in much more comfortable silence.

Harry and Draco left the train together, Draco leading Harry to where he usually met Lucius. Sure enough, Lucius was standing at the entrance to the Muggle part of King's Cross Station, blankly staring into the crowd.

When Draco and Harry finally arrived, Lucius' face still remained blank, but Harry watched his eyes light up.

"Harry, lovely to see you again. Draco, how was your year?" Lucius asked politely as he guided them through the wall. His tone sounded dismissive, but underneath Harry could detect genuine interest. Harry realized that Lucius really was different in private, and he couldn't wait to get back to the Manor and see how much different he really was.

While Harry was contemplating how different the Malfoy Lord could be, Lucius was leading him and Draco through the crowd and out the door and into Muggle London. When Harry finally came out of his musings, he was confused to see Lucius stopped in front of a limo. Lucius caught the look, and granted Harry a small smile.

"Draco hates side-along apparation, so I purchased a limo so that we could travel together, and later so I can pick him up on holidays."

Harry smiled to Lucius as he opened the door for him and slid inside. "I totally understand. I also hate side-along apparation, so I am grateful for the alternate transport."

As the car started moving, Harry leaned against the window and closed his eyes. He heard Draco talking enthusiastically to his father about his year. He let the sound wash over him as he went back to his musings on what his new life might be like. Eventually, the motion of the car and the sounds of voices lulled him to sleep.

Lucius looked over some time later and gently smiled when he noticed the peacefully sleeping teen.

Draco noticed and said, "You really care for him, don't you, Father?"

Lucius looked over at his son, worry evident on his face but voice honest. "I am coming to care for Harry a great deal, yes. How do you feel about all of this, Draco?" Lucius felt like a fool for not asking sooner about how his son felt about the recent changes.

Draco smiled reassuringly at his father. "I'm fine with it all. Really. I mean, it's going to take some getting used to, and I'm not sure whether to treat him like a friend or a parent, but he's not that bad when we aren't being enemies."

Lucius let out a sigh of relief. He was glad his son was going to be able to get along with Harry. "Thank you, Draco. That means a lot to me. As for how to treat Harry, you'll have to ask him about it, but I'm sure just friends will be fine."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief as well. He turned his head towards the window and noticed that they were pulling up to the manor. He turned to his father and smiled when he saw him staring at Harry. "Father, we're here. Take Harry to his room and get him settled in, we can talk more later."

Lucius stared at his son. "If you're sure, Draco. That's a wonderful idea."

Draco smiled warmly. "Of course I'm sure. The three of us will need to speak tomorrow, but for now we could all use an early night after all this change in just a few days. I will see you two tomorrow, Father. Good night."

Lucius bid his son good night, and turned back to Harry. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, and Lucius was loath to move him. He gently picked Harry up and removed him from the limo. He cradled him to his body and began to walk slowly up the drive. He wasn't worried about the boys' luggage; the elves would bring them up to their rooms later.

Harry woke up as they entered his room. He made to move, but Lucius quickly stopped him. "Stop, little one. We are in your room now, go back to sleep. You can see the Manor in the morning and unpack then as well. I am sure we have things to discuss, but they can wait another few hours."

Harry nodded drowsily, mumbling a good night before drifting off to sleep.

Lucius chuckled quietly before laying Harry down on the bed. He transformed his clothes into pajamas before tucking Harry in. Before he left, Lucius pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and murmured a good night.

Lucius went to his own room, where he stayed awake long enough to change into his own pajamas. He then fell into his bed, and Lucius Malfoy was out before his head hit the pillow.


End file.
